Dawn Loves Who?
by What Is Left Unsaid
Summary: One shots featuring Dawn pairings. Comment/message if you want a certain pairing with Dawn. Enjoy reading!
1. Nail Polish Barry x Dawn

**Twinleafshipping Barry x Dawn**

It was an ordinary day for Dawn. She's back in Twinleaf Town for a visit with her mom while Ash and Brock went back to Kanto to visit there family. She had just finished breakfast and said goodbye to her mom. She was going to take a nice walk through Twinleaf Town since she hadn't been back for a while.

She was crossing someone's house when something crashed into her. Dawn could hear complaints of watching where she was going and that she was going to get fined. Surprise, surprise, it was no other than the fast talking, fast walking, 'If you don't get out of my way you're gonna get fined' Barry.

She sighed. "Calm down, Barry. No need to shout."

Barry looked at Dawn like she was crazy. "What? I have the right to shout since _you_ were the one who ran into _me_."

Dawn sighed, again. She knew that Barry's explanation was the complete opposite of what had happened, but decided to not say anything or else Barry would scream even louder. She continued her walk while Barry shouted about him fining her. She turned around and saw that he was trying to catch up with her, which didn't take too long.

Barry put his arms up. "Alright, I'll forgive you. Even though it was your fault. Why are you here anyway? Are you visiting your folks like I am?"

Dawn nodded. "Yup, it has been a long time since I've been back in Twinleaf town, so I decided to visit while Ash and Brock went to Kanto."

Barry started to jump up and down. He looked like he had just remembered something exciting. "Hey, Dawn! I saw a poster near the Pokémon Center that said there was a fair today. Let's go! Let's go!"

Dawn was about to answer, but never got to. Barry was now dragging her as fast as to the fair possible. Dawn realized it would be a waste of her time to even try to fight it, so she just let herself be dragged.

Barry came to a screeching halt and Dawn almost ran into him. Barry grinned happily. "Here we are, Dawn! Come on; let's go see all the stalls!"

Barry ran ahead of her, bumping into people who were shouting at him to slow down. Dawn smiled slightly. "Barry's excitement is sure contagious."

She found herself enjoying herself. Though she didn't see Barry anywhere. All of a sudden she felt herself be dragged into a tent by the shoulder. Dawn fell on the floor with a thump. She looked around and saw a sign that said free manicures and pedicures. She smiled widely and ran inside. She saw a lady greet her and soon she was having her toenails done.

Dawn smiled, relaxed. "This is so nice."

Until, of course, she heard a crash and a few screams of someone getting fined. Dawn face palmed. "Oh, no not now. Not when I'm in the middle of my pedicure."

She saw Barry running into the room. Barry looked surprise to see Dawn here. 'Dawn? What are you doing here?"

Dawn looked at Barry like it was obvious. "I'm getting my nails painted."

Barry was now throwing, what seemed to resemble, a tantrum. "No! We don't have time for this! We still haven't gone on any rides! And I was planning to ask you out on the Ferris wheel too!" Barry turned a red as a Cherri Berry when he realized he said those words out loud.

Dawn had faint blush and a smile on her face. "Oh so that's why you dragged me here. Well, the answer is a yes, by the way."

Dawn got up off her chair and put her pedicured nails in flip flops. She pecked Barry on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the Ferris Wheel, Barry." And Dawn sauntered out the room.

Barry was touching the spot where he got kissed and grew red again. The people working at the nail salon all exchanged smiles. One of them ushered the nonresponsive Barry out of the tent.

Barry stood there for ten minutes until he remembered he had to meet Dawn at the Ferris wheel. Barry ran so fast that he probably broke a couple of world records. But, of course, Barry couldn't care less. He had a date to plan after all.


	2. Swing Set Kenny x Dawn

**Penguinshipping Kenny x Dawn** Title: Swing Set

A five-year-old Dawn was running to the park. She was determined to reach the swings before anyone else could. They were her swings, but she could never get them back when someone bigger than her got to them sooner. There was one swing left and it was hers. She started to run faster and faster. Until a boy with red hair sat down on it.

Dawn fell on her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She was so sure that she would get the swings today. Dawn sniffled and decided there was nothing else to do now that all the swings were taken. Maybe her mommy would take her out for ice cream, so she can feel better.

Dawn was about to walk away from the park until the red-headed boy called her name. She turned around surprised that the boy knew her name, but she didn't know his. Her mommy always told her to never talk to strangers, but the boy didn't look dangerous.

The red-head smiled at Dawn, sitting on her beloved swing. "Hi, I'm Kenny. Why are you crying?"

Dawn tried to hide her tears by wiping them on her sleeves. Then she pouted. "I'm not crying."

Kenny's brows furrowed. "Yes you are. Your nose is red. Hey can I call you Rudolph?"

Dawn put her little arms on her hips. "No, you can't. My name is Dawn. And I'm just aller-allarg…things make me sneeze okay!

Kenny looked curious. "What kind of things?"

Dawn was getting more upset because she couldn't think of how to answer the question. "I don't know. But you don't know, either. So ha!"

Kenny just smiled at her. He felt bad that she was crying, even though she won't admit it. "Hey, you want to go on the swings with me?"

Dawn's eyes were starting to glisten again. At the word swings she grew even sadder. "I can't there aren't any left."

Kenny frowned and then smiled. "I know! We could share!"

Dawn was hesitant. Those were her swings. She didn't want to share them. But her mommy always said to try new things so… "Okay, we can share."

Kenny grinned. "Okay. We can take turns. I push you on the swings first and then you push me!"

Dawn smiled, happy because she could go on the swings and at the same time made a new friend.


	3. Dishes Paul x Dawn

**Ikarishipping Paul x Dawn**

**I don't own Pokémon! **

Dawn went to go visit her boyfriend, Paul. They have been dating for a while and she was going to help him around his house in Veilstone City.

When she arrived Reggie greeted her. "Hi Dawn! How have you been?"

She smiled, remembering how Reggie was so different from Paul. "Hey Reggie. I'm just fine."

Reggie grinned back. "So how has Paul been treating you?"

Dawn was about to answer until Paul came walking down the stairs. "Reggie that is none of your business. Anyways don't you have some pokemon to take care of?"

Reggie just smiled again. "Alright, I'll lay off. But you're right I have a Geodude to train." Reggie walked out of the house, whistling.

Paul just sighed. "That guy is always so nosy. And smiley."

Dawn laughed. "Aw, come on. He's your brother and that's just his way of knowing things since you never tell him anything."

Paul shrugged. "Whatever."

Dawn pecked him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you. Anyways what do you need help with?"

Paul acts weird around Dawn. And that means that Paul does things that aren't what you would usually expect from him. Like blushing.

Paul recovered from his redness. "Reggie is a good breeder, but he sure isn't good with housework. This is why there are a countless amount of dishes that need to be washed. I'm kind of glad he didn't touch them considering that fact that he would surely break a few if not all of them. He also doesn't own a dishwasher, which just adds to the mess."

Dawn clapped her hands, ready to get to work. "Alright them! Let's start right away!"

Dawn enthusiastically walked away, heading for the kitchen. Paul sighed. "You're going the wrong way."

Dawn then turned on her heel and continued to walk. "I knew that. I was just testing you."

Paul rolled his eyes and followed Dawn to the kitchen.

Dawn gasped. "You weren't kidding when you said there were a lot of dishes." The piles of dishes were overflowing and some were stacked on the counter.

Paul nodded. "I told you. Anyways Reggie just buys more dishes when they are all dirty, so if we don't start soon I'm afraid the plates will start to take up more space."

Dawn looked for some rubber gloves. "Okay. Let's do this." She handed Paul his own pair of rubber gloves. With sponge and a plate in her hand Dawn started to scrub away. They didn't have enough room to rinse them so they laid the soapy dishes on the counter. They had just finished about fifteen dishes and weren't even halfway done.

Dawn was getting bored and tired. She was about to yawn so she quickly put her hand up to cover it. Unfortunately when she did a bit of foam flew off her glove and onto Paul's face. Dawn saw this and started to laugh uncontrollably. When her laughs started to die down she saw that Paul was still silent.

She was getting afraid that she had made Paul upset. "Paul, I'm so sor-" Dawn couldn't finish because Paul took a bit of the foam from a nearby plate and put it on Dawn's nose.

He smirked. "I guess we're even now." Dawn blushed and Paul pulled Dawn into a kiss. Let's just say the plates were forgotten and that Reggie just purchased a dishwasher in the end.


	4. How to Catch a Pokemon Lucas x Dawn

**Fortuneshipping Lucas x Dawn**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

Dawn woke up by the sound of a familiar voice. She groaned. "Lucas…why won't he let me sleep? He knows that I'm not a morning person."

She groggily got out of her bed and walked slowly to her living room. She saw Lucas standing in her doorway.

She sighed almost blinded by Lucas's eagerness that seemed too early in the morning to even have.

When Lucas spotted her on the stairs he waved. "Dawn, today I'm going to teach you how to catch a pokemon."

But before Dawn could interrupt him to say that she already knew how, Lucas already dragged her out of her house.

She and Lucas were standing there. Lucas was looking around for a wild pokemon to catch while Dawn was freezing. Dawn was standing barefoot in the morning dew. She wasn't even able to get her socks on.

Lucas turned to her, his scarf blowing in the wind. " Ok Dawn. All we have to do is to wait for a wild pokemon to appear."

And then a pokemon that strangely resembled a beaver came out of the grass. It was currently drooling from its mouth while chewing on its tail.

Dawn groaned from the inside. _Yes, this seems to be quite the challenge for Lucas. _

Lucas looked at the pokemon as if it was as dangerous as a Rayquaza.

He yelled. Even though Dawn was standing right next to him. "Ok, Dawn first thing to do is strike an awesome pose."

Dawn laughed. "Your not serious are you Lucas?"

Lucas stared at her like she had Oran Berries were coming out of her ears. "If you want to catch a Pokemon right you have to do the steps in order. You can't leave any of them out or else you'll never catch a Pokemon."

He stroke a pose that made him look like he was insane and threw a pokeball at the poor pokemon as hard as he could. Unfortunately while he was yelling and screaming at Dawn the pokemon walked off.

She laughed. Dawn couldn't help it. It was a hilarious situation. Only when she finally stopped laughing that Dawn noticed Lucas having a very sad look on his face.

Dawn sighed, guilt coming over her. "Look, Lucas. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

He was looking at the ground. "I just wanted me to be the one to teach you something instead of the other way around."

Dawn smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "And you did."

He looked up with a surprised look on his face. "I did?"

She hugged him. And Dawn couldn't help, but notice his face turning a little red. "Yup, something like that."

Dawn walked off hoping that she would be able to go back to sleep. She heard Lucas run after her. "Dawn wait! I still have to teach you how to fish for pokemon, pick berries, make poffins, and a bunch other things."

Dawn knew this was going to be a very long day.


	5. So Mysterious Ash x Dawn

**Pearlshipping Ash x Dawn **

**Thank you so much to CherryIceCream37, sjir-sama, Tectoni, and DaisyPearl for reviewing/faving/supporting this fan fiction! It means a lot to me since it was my first one I posted onto . **

Dawn and Piplup were currently training for their next contest while Ash was training with Pikachu on getting their next badge.

Of course after training so hard they were starving. Ash and Dawn raced all the way to their campground. To find no one there.

Ash was screaming thinking the worst has happened to Brock. "Where's Brock? Who's gonna make the food? I bet he was kidnapped by Team Rocket."

Dawn thankfully tried to think for a second instead of freaking out like Ash. "Ash I think Team Rocket only kidnaps pokemon not humans."

Ash was still busy screaming about how Team Rocket has taken it way too far and that he has to get Brock back soon. "How would you know Dawn? Maybe Team Rocket is performing experiments on Brock to make some twisted pokemon/human inbred!"

Dawn sighed. "I don't think that's what happened. I remember Brock talking about a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny convention that's happening near here."

Ash's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? Maybe you heard him wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. He had hearts in his eyes while he was yelling to us about the convention. You were asleep since you just _had _to get in some extra training and stayed up until it was midnight."

Ash didn't seem to hear a word Dawn said because he was currently drawing a plan on how to get Brock back. She even saw the title of his plan. It was 'How to get Brock back before I starve to death'.

Dawn face palmed. _Is that all he can think about? He wants to rescue Brock because he's hungry? I don't even. _

She decided to take matters into her own hands and find something that would prove that Brock was at that convention. She looked around and soon found a flyer that had a picture of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

Dawn smiled. _I can't wait to show Ash this and prove that I'm right._

As Dawn was about to show the flyer to Ash he quickly took it out of her hands. "Thanks Dawn I needed another piece of paper to finish my plan."

She growled. "Ash look on the back."

Ash frowned. "Why I'm not done with this side yet."

Dawn had it with him. She grabbed Ash by the face and showed him the flyer. Ash laughed. "Hey, Dawn. There's a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny convention going on today!"

Dawn dropped her head in defeat. She didn't even notice that she was still holding onto Ash's face.

She looked up to see Ash so close to her. Dawn blushed and Ash was currently looking at her funny.

This was the scene that Brock returned to as he came back from the convention. As soon as he saw it he began to slowly walk backwards. He didn't want to ruin their moment together.

Brock smirked. "So that's what happens when you leave those two alone."

**Thanks for reading! And since I like any Dawn x _ pairing I'd love to take some suggestions on future chapters! If you've got a theme tell me about it too.  
><strong>

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	6. Painting Roses Drew x Dawn

**Thanks again to CherryIceCream37, sjir-sama, Tectoni, DaisyPearl, WhisperLillyWillow, xoxCutie-Chanxox, and shounen-aifangirl001 for reviewing/faving/supporting this fan fiction! Hope you guys like this one! And I know that some of the pairings haven't actually met in the television series, but I promised myself I would do as many of these as possible because I have always wanted to. I've read some fan fictions that do the Dawn x _ thing and they are amazing! **

**Well enough talk. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Belleshipping Drew x Dawn **

**Dawn** – Alice

**Drew** – Green King *cough* Queen *cough* *is shot*

Alice was having a most peculiar day today. She has met so far a smoking caterpillar, a Cheshire cat, a tea loving mad hatter, and the list goes on. Now she was currently lost in a maze of red roses which was strange considering the fact that the King that rules over Wonderland loves green. She was told by the talking flowers, who thought she was a weed, that the King was very handsome. When Alice heard them swoon at the thought of meeting the Green King she couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Even back home she never got why girls liked guys so much. Or why they would act so obsessive over someone they didn't even know personally. Alice preferred chasing rabbits instead, but that was what got her into this mess in the first place.

Still the fact that all the roses in the maze were the same color was irking her.

She sighed. "I wonder if he ever gets tired of the same color. Or if he gets a headache if he looks at the roses for too long, like I am." She was talking to herself and she thought she probably looked quite silly. Thinking about it she soon fell into a fit of giggles. Unfortunately she tends to laugh a little too loudly. This caused the guards nearby to come after her. She ran as fast as she could until she ran into something. Her eyes widened when the figure turned to her with a glare so fierce it could melt ice. The Green King.

She groaned inwardly_. Of course I run into the Green King. Just my luck. I remember hearing the March Hare say that the King loves to cut people's heads off. No need to worry. I'll think of something…right?_

Alice tried to smile. She didn't want to make it look like she was scared out of her wits. She decided that she might as well act like she didn't care who the King was. Act like that nothing could ever scare her; even the thought of her head being cut off didn't scare her. She was always the best at playing pretend.

The King sneered at Alice like she was a bug about to be squashed. "What are you? And why are you here."

Alice almost winced when the Green King spoke to her…almost. She recovered quickly and held her head a little higher. "I am Alice. And I would like to tell you that I am most certainly a who not a what. I somehow ended up here. This was a really funny trip actually. I met two twins who told me this story about clams and I ate this cake that made me huge, but I fixed it by drinking thi-"

The Green King had enough of her pointless rambling. "Silence!"

Alice's demeanor went from friendly to annoyed in that instant. "Well someone is a little cranky today. Did you get hit across the noggin while playing cricket? I guess the flamingos had enough of being manhandled everyday by you."

The Green King's eyes flashed with anger. "You dare speak to me in that manner?"

Alice realized that she would for sure get her head cut off if she talked back, but she figured she had nothing else to lose. She had already made him angry. Might as well go off with a bang right? Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess I was correct." Alice turned away from him. She snapped a flower off of a nearby wall careful not to get cut by the thorns. Alice did this just to make the King angrier.

The Green King was about to yell for the guards. He was so close to starting his famous, "Off with her head!" but never got to because Alice interrupted him with a bizarre statement, well at least to him it was bizarre.

Alice was still holding the flower's stem with her pointer finger and thumb. She smelled it before saying something that the King has never thought of. "I don't see why you only have the color red in your garden. But if you can only grow red roses in your garden then why don't you just paint them a different color?"

The King's mouth opened, shocked and intrigued by what Alice said. He didn't want to show it of course. "You insolent little girl. Why in the world would I do such a strange thing?"

She pouted. "I was just trying to state an opinion. You don't have to listen to it."

The King was about to reply, but was stopped by the sounding of guards coming closer. They heard shouts that were on the lines of "Off with her head!" or "Find her or we'll lose our jobs and our head!" The guards quickly grabbed Alice under her arms. She was currently squirming and struggling to get the free. The King knew that there was no use fighting it, but he had already gotten the impression that Alice was the stubborn type.

One of the guards held Alice up by the elbow. "Sire what do you want us to do with…this?"

The Green King expected Alice to beg for her life or have a pleading look in her starry night eyes, but instead she had a look of defiance no…determination on her face.

The King took a long pause before coming to a decision. "No…let her go."

Confusion swarmed over the guards faces. The King would have never given up the chance to cut someone's head off! Did he get brainwashed? Nonetheless they all knew that if they disobeyed His Majesty they would be the ones headless.

Alice was led out of the castle maze and back where she came from. She felt herself feeling drowsy and fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing she knew she was being woken up by her older sister. Alice felt herself tune out her sister's lecture about never sleeping during a lesson.

_The Green King, huh? I wonder if he ever took my advice. _

The next day Alice woke up with the sun shining behind her curtains. Her eyes then focused on an object on her dresser. A rose? Alice practically fell out of her bed to see if it was really the rose. The rose from the Green King's garden. But this time it was green.

She picked it up with her pointer finger and thumb just like before. Could it really be truly green? She gently touched one of the petals and felt something chip off. Paint.

She chuckled to herself lightly. _Maybe I should continue chasing rabbits more often._

**Finally! An Alice in Wonderland theme! I tried to make it sound like it was actually in Alice in Wonderland. One of my longest chapters ever and I must say that I really like it. Any pairings with Dawn for the next one? Tell me about it!**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	7. Pokedex Problems Gary x Dawn

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you to CherryIceCream37, sjir-sama, Tectoni, DaisyPearl, WhisperLillyWillow, xoxCutie-Chanxox, shounen-aifangirl001, psykokwak54, XJessicaLeighX18, AnimeLuver4evaHellyeah, Anon, and xPikachu-Princessx for reviewing/faving/supporting this fan fiction!**

**Cavaliershipping Gary x Dawn **

The sun was shining behind what it seemed to be endless forest. Ash, Dawn, and Brock have found a way to get lost…again. Ash was complaining about how his feet hurt and that the group should sit and rest for a moment. Brock seemed to be lost in his own world, probably dreaming of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. While Dawn was just staring at them with an exasperated look on her face, running a hand through her dark blue hair. This scene was the same for what seemed to be forever. In reality it was about twenty minutes.

Dawn sighed. _When will we ever get out of here?_

A second later there was a blast that was heard not far from where the trio was walking. Ash ran to see what it was, secretly glad that there was finally some action. Dawn soon followed while Brock stared at their figures quickly disappearing in the deep forest ahead. Brock shook his head and started to jog to where Dawn and Ash were.

Dawn heard a faint cry that sounded a little familiar. A pokemon?

Dawn started to run a little faster and Ash gave her a surprised look quickening his pace as well.

Brock was far behind, panting. His body couldn't take anymore and Brock came to a stop. He laid down on the rocky ground; he didn't even care if a couple leaves made way to his mouth. _How do those two have so much energy? _

Dawn's legs were starting to sting, especially in her thighs, but she had to run faster and faster. There was a pokemon in trouble after all.

Ash on the other hand didn't have Dawn's endurance at the moment. He dropped to his knees mumbling that Dawn should just go without him. Dawn nodded and continued to run.

Dawn was worried about her friends, but she still ran off in search of the mysterious blast that was heard a little further away from where she was. Just a little more running. _Ash will be fine. Brock will catch up to him anyways. Ugh, my legs are gonna give at any moment…no I have to keep on running. _

After coming to a clearing Dawn stopped. What she saw was not what she expected, by a long shot. Instead of seeing a helpless small pokemon about to faint due to much stronger pokemon Dawn saw a boy, a handsome one at that, training with what seemed to be an evolution of Eevee.

Dawn's hands balled up in anger. She was furious because she ran almost a mile to see that nothing was in peril danger. She went up to the trainer and was about to say something until Dawn noticed who he was.

Gary Oak.

Gary smirked amused by the stranger that approached him with an angry look on her face. A quite pretty face in fact. Gary put on his best face (which to him was any face he made, but that's beside the point) and tried to score a date with whoever this girl was.

Dawn was so blinded by rage that she couldn't see what Gary was up to. Though she wasn't as blind as to see his pokemon ram him from behind the knees causing him to fall face first with a thud. She guessed that the pokemon didn't want to stop training.

Dawn tried to muffle her sudden burst of laughter with her hands, but it didn't work. Dawn was soon on the ground too, her giggles racking her body.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Gary got up having recovered by his pokemon's attack and pouted. He didn't like being made a fool of in front of a girl he was interested in.

Gary put his hands up as if it would make Dawn's incessant laughter stop. "Alright that's enough. You've had your fun."

Dawn sat up from the ground still laughing quietly. She had to see what kind of pokemon did that to him.

Dawn pulled out her pink pokedex and clicked it in front of Gary's pokemon. The Eeveelutions's black fur glistened in the seeping sun above the trees.

The pokedex started up, its screen lighting. Its familiar robotic voice filled in the silence.

"Gary Oak the conceited pokemon."

Both Gary and Dawn stared at the pokedex in utter confusion.

The pokedex continued. "Gary is used to a lavish environment. Usually being surrounded by cheerleaders makes this pokemon the most content and happy."

Dawn's eyebrows went up. "Cheerleaders?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "It was an old habit when I was younger."

Dawn rolled her eyes and let her pokedex finish. "Learned moves Attract."

Dawn smiled like a madman at Gary and looked inside her pokedex for more information.

Gary was getting really nervous. _What is that thing has my deepest darkest secrets stored in there. And why am I even in there? I'm not a pokemon the last time I checked. A malfunction in the pokedex maybe…_

Dawn's fingers clicked a few more buttons and heard the pokedex speak up again. "Hidden Abilities: Flirt. Causes a pokemon of the opposite gender to become infatuated with Gary in a pinch."

Dawn pulled out a pokeball. "I wonder if I could catch you…"

This statement made Gary faint. Dawn smirked. "Catching you might not be so hard after all."

**This one was a little…strange. But its idea amused me. I hope you guys liked it! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


	8. Seasons Various x Dawn

**I'm really sorry for taking forever to update. No excuses from me and since I already finished the other story I was currently working on I have more time to focus on this one! This chapter is composed of some drabbles and short stories I suppose. **

**Thank you to CherryIceCream37, sjir-sama, Tectoni, DaisyPearl, WhisperLillyWillow, xoxCutie-Chanxox, shounen-aifangirl001, psykokwak54, XJessicaLeighX18, AnimeLuver4evaHellyeah, Anon, and xPikachu-Princessx for reviewing/faving/supporting this fan fiction!**

**Mikee belongs to PerfectPhoenix. **

**Various x Dawn **

**Sinnohshipping Mikee x Dawn **

**Fall**

It was all thanks to a sudden urge of homesickness that caused both Mikee and Dawn to be walking the streets of Twinleaf Town at the peak of Autumn. The two were walking in sync with each other as there shoes made the freshly fallen leaves crunch.

Dawn and Mikee sat down in the shade of a very large tree that had red leaves falling slowly from its branches. All of a sudden Dawn stood up. Mikee looked towards her in confusion as she started to twirl around and around.

Mikee thought she looked like a little kid playing in the rain. Dawn spread out her arms to make herself twirl even faster. Her arms hit the falling leaves, but she didn't care or noticed.

She stopped and almost fell over in the process. Mikee stood up to try to help her regain her balance. Dawn smiled at Mikee as he held her shoulders in place. After a few seconds he let go and turned to sit back down. What he wasn't expecting was Dawn grabbing his hands.

Dawn and Mikee twirled and twirled. Dawn was throwing her head back and laughing, while Mikee was focused on Dawn the whole time. He smiled a little and chuckled. After a while Dawn started to become dizzy again and this time she did trip bringing Mikee down with her. Their bodies were sprawled on the ground. Mikee was the first to come up from the pile of limbs and offered Dawn his hand.

Dawn smiled looking a little embarrassed. All Mikee did was take out a leaf from her hair and showed it to her, grinning. Dawn laughed and took the leaf into her hands. She placed it back into her hair like it was a hair pin and made a silly model-like pose.

Dawn sat back down, tired from the spinning with Mikee sitting next to her. She soon fell asleep on Mikee's shoulder with the leaf still placed perfectly in her hair. Mikee smiled softly and went to sleep too.

**Beaconshipping Volkner x Dawn **

**Winter**

Volkner needs a lot of persuasion to come out into the falling snow, considering that he's the Sunnyshore gym leader. But all it takes is Dawn in winter clothes with snowball in hand, a key to Volkner's house (which was happily supplied by Flint, how Flint had it was a mystery to Dawn), and a good aim. Dawn skipped happily out of Volkner's house with Volker on her heels about to explode with anger.

Let's just say that coming out into the two feet of snow with nothing, but socks and thin pajamas on doesn't help anyone, especially Volkner.

Dawn feeling a little guilty help him inside onto the living room couch, and offered a blanket to the very unfortunate gym leader. Volkner's teeth could be heard rattling all the way to the kitchen where Dawn was making some hot cocoa. Once the cocoa was done Dawn handed a steaming mug of it to Volkner, who accepted it grumpily.

They both sat in silence as they drank there cocoa. Dawn watched as Volkner walked away, his pajamas dripping wet and sock leaving water trails. Dawn sighed, hoping that he wasn't too mad at him. She sat there for quite some time, having not yet decided whether she should go and apologize to Volkner.

Suddenly Dawn felt something cold and wet hit her head. She felt her head and looked at her blue hair that was dripping…snow! She turned her head quickly to see who threw the snowball, pieces of the snowball whipping off her head and onto the couch.

There in the doorway stood Volkner with a are-you-just-gonna-sit-there-like-an-idoit smirk on his face. Dawn smiled deviously, "Oh it's on."

**Cilan x Dawn **

**Spring**

She never really understood the way he always described things with a culinary aspect, but she did understand what he meant when he said that when you use just the right mix of berries it makes the best pie in the whole world. He advised her to pick them at the peak of spring; he said that they would bring just enough flair to the dish. She nodded and went with him to the forest.

When the pie had finished baking the smile on her face when she took the first bite of the baked good was all he needed to see to know that she understood and was happy. The kiss on the cheek was just another hint.

**IronWillShipping Riley x Dawn **

**Summer**

Maybe the average girl would pick going to the beach in summer than going to a stuffy, dark cave. Then Dawn was not the average girl because everyday she went there just to see some man that trained there. A man who was many years older then her, in fact, but to her age was just a number. And also having Zubat fly by unexpectedly and messing up her hair was worth it just to see him smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please review as well :) Oh and leave me a Dawn x whoever pairing if you want and I start writing the story as soon as I can. Though there are some limits to what I'll write and won't write about. For now I have some other chapter planned out so I'm going to start writing those as well. I accept constructive criticism! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


	9. Sleepless Nights Part One Brendan x Dawn

**Thank you to CherryIceCream37, sjir-sama, Tectoni, DaisyPearl, WhisperLillyWillow, xoxCutie-Chanxox, shounen-aifangirl001, psykokwak54, XJessicaLeighX18, AnimeLuver4evaHellyeah, Anon, xPikachu-Princessx, himeko63, PerfectPhoenix, Mysterious Panther, and AnimeFreak1014EVER for reviewing/faving/supporting this fan fiction!**

**Main Pairing: Brendan x Dawn **

**Minor Pairing: May x Drew **

**Happy reading, everyone! I tried to put more detail into this one. **

"Hi, Dawn!" The sound of May's voice ringed in Dawn's ears above all the other sounds going on. Dawn made her way off the ferry dock after a long trip from Sinnoh to Hoenn. Dawn's eyes shone as she looked around.

Dawn sighed happily, _I can't believe I made it. The adventure begins!_

After breaking from her daze Dawn rushed through the enormous crowd in search of her friend. Miraculously, Dawn found May and quickly rushed to hug her, glad to see a familiar face in a sea of strangers. When they released from the hug, they both began to talk at once. Soon they both noticed that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere if it continued like that they paused, looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"Dawn how are you?" said May, energetically.

Dawn grinned. "Great, May. And you?"

"You know, same old, same old."

Dawn just nodded and was about to ask May something when her friend gasped. May was looking at her watch and mumbling about something.

"May, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

Before Dawn could hear her answer she was whisked away by May. May clutched Dawn's wrist while running. Dawn was confused, but tried to keep up with her. Dawn had no idea as to where they were going. Dawn's head viewed the tall building above curiously, but couldn't get a good look at them because of May. Dawn tried to make May stop, but it wasn't working.

Dawn just sighed and tried to ignore the pain that was slowing eating at her legs. Thankfully May soon came to a halting stop, Dawn almost knocked her down in the process. They both panted heavily and could barely speak. After a couple minutes their fast beating hearts started to slow down.

"May, can you please tell me why you had me run practically a mile with you?" Dawn questioned.

May smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. It's just that I forgot something very important that I had to do."

Dawn just shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness. "What did you forget?"

May eyes seem fascinated by the pavement at the moment. "Well…"

Dawn's inner voice just wanted to scream, "Out with it!" But she knew that it would probably hurt her friend's feelings so she let May use up the almost nonexistent amount of patience Dawn had.

Dawn laughed inwardly, _I have no idea how I put up with Ash when we were traveling. I remember the time he couldn't decide what kind of- _

Dawn stopped her own thoughts, she was afraid they would bring the same sadness she felt when she separated from Brock and Ash. Or even worse, it might bring regrets about coming Hoenn (even though those regrets were always at the back of her mind since she had stepped foot on Hoenn).

Dawn focused on May, waiting for her to come out with what she had forgotten. Plus it would prevented her from thinking about her cherished memories she had in Sinnoh or her doubts any further.

Dawn watched as May sighed. "Ok, Dawn. I promised my f-friend that I'd go see a movie with him."

Dawn's eyebrows went up for a second. She looked around the street they were both standing on to find a movie theater just across the street. Then she smirked evilly. "You two must be very friendly with each other if you'd go see a movie together. So who is he?"

May's head shook side to side, already flustered by Dawn's comment. " N-no! It's not like that at all! A-and that's none of your business!"

Dawn just giggled. "Don't worry, May I won't press you with further information…yet. Anyways I can take care of myself from here. You go have fun."

May blushed. "But-"

Dawn winked. "I'd hate to be a third wheel."

Dawn walked off with May still red in the face stuttering.

Dawn's hand tried to block the sun's rays from her eyes. She groaned and wished she had brought her stuff with her. Especially her sunglasses. But Dawn promised herself that a new beginning requires new things, so she left all, but her trusty bag filled with pokeballs, potions, and other trainer needs that she collected from her previous Sinnoh adventure were still with her. Not to mention her pokeballs that were connected to her belt.

Though she had read on some magazines that Hoenn has some great shopping centers. Dawn checked the Map application on her Poketch.

"Let's see…there's a flower shop, a pokemon center, ugh! Where is the mall!" Dawn thought out loud.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, Dawn whirled around to face him or her. What she saw confused her a little. She saw a boy, about her age, but he had white hair? Did her dye it or something?

Dawn didn't want the boy to think that she was judging him so she quickly replaced her expression into a smile.

The boy smiled back. "I see you're new here. Do you need any help?" The boy questioned.

"Yeah, I would like that. My name is Dawn. Nice to meet you."

"Brendan. And likewise."

_He seems nice enough. Even if he has a suspicious hair color_, Dawn thought.

"So do you live around here?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, I live in Littleroot Town."

"That's funny. My friend lives there, May. Do you know her?"

Brendan laughed. "Yeah, I know her. We're pretty good friends. She's on a date with her boyfriend today, I think."

Dawn clapped and jumped for joy, she was ecstatic that May really did have a boyfriend. "So it's true! I left her standing on the sidewalk right across from a movie theater. Oh, what's her boyfriend's name?"

Brendan chuckled, _this girl doesn't waste her time._ "Drew. Keeps red roses around for emergencies. He also frequently flicks his green hair. I keep telling him to go to a doctor. I think it's an unhealthy twitch."

Dawn grinned. "Well, I hope they're happy together."

He closed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but they weren't always like that." Brendan's right eye opened, to see that he had Dawn's attention.

"What we they like before?" Dawn asked, immensely curious.

"That, is a whole other story," Brendan said.

Dawn's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "Come on. Tell me. Please?"

Brendan shook his head. "That isn't fair. You haven't told me anything about you."

Dawn rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, her patience wearing thin again. "I live in the Sinnoh region. More specifically Twinleaf Town. I left after a long journey with my friend's Ash and Brock. I met tons of new people and pokemon. I competed in the Grand Festival and lost in the finals to my friend Zoey. I like shopping, the color pink, contest battles, and a bunch of other things that would take up too much of my breath to say. And the air supply I can hold in my lungs is larger than most." Dawn finished and tried to catch her breath.

Brendan, whose eyes were widening at every sentence Dawn said. After she was finished he replied, "I wanted a few things. Not enough so that I could make a biography about you."

Dawn scowled. "I wasn't the one who asked. Now are you gonna tell me what the deal is with May and Drew?"

Brendan pretended to ponder for a bit. "…Nope."

"Awe, but why?" Dawn whined.

"Jeez are you always this nosy?" Brendan said playfully.

Dawn didn't know how to reply so she just crossed her arms and glared at Brendan. When he saw that glare that was coming his way, he pouted and glared back, similar to a little kid that didn't get what they wanted.

They both stayed that way for a few minutes, terribly serious because there was an unspoken no laughing challenge was issued between them. People who were walking past Dawn and Brendan gave them a few strange stares.

Dawn was the first to show signs of breaking, her mouth opened for a laugh, but she quickly shut it. Like a domino effect, Brendan's pout was on the verge of shattering as well. His mouth opened wide and Dawn's eyes enlarged just a fraction. But her hopes of winning were split in half when Brendan covered it up with a brief cough and then went back to his original expression.

Their faces unknowingly began to lean closer and closer. After a couple minutes there foreheads were touching. If you looked at the two of them from a distance it would seem like they were sharing an intimate interaction together. Dawn became aware of that and her face grew a little red. Brendan's eyebrows went up a little as if to say, "What's wrong?"

Dawn ignored it. She became immersed in her thoughts, though never taking her eyes off Brendan, just in case he slipped up a little.

_I hope my face doesn't stay like this. What mom said all the time about your face staying that way was just a myth right? I can't believe I'm so close to a guy that I haven't even known for a day, _Dawn thought.

The two competitors heard a voice in front of them. "Hey, lovebirds! You're kind of in the way."

What was heard next was said by a female. "Hey, don't be so mean, Drew. Besides I think they look cute together."

Dawn could hear what May had said and she blushed a little bit. She felt Brendan nod like the challenge was either over or postponed.

Brendan whispered to Dawn, "I'd know those two voices anywhere."

He broke from his state and faced Drew. "Lovebirds? I could say the same for you, pretty boy."

Dawn rubbed her eyes and followed Brendan by going back to a regular expression. Her face turning pink again after she took notice that Brendan never said that they weren't lovebirds.

_He is kinda cute…what are you thinking, Dawn? You just met the guy_!

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Look out for Part Two. I also accept constructive criticism :)**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


End file.
